Luce
by Srita. An
Summary: Ella les reía a otros. Platicaba con otros. Y…besaba a otro.


**Cada quien con sus cosas, y Fairy Tail no es de nadie más que de Hiro Mashima ©**

**Advertencia:**_ Semi AU, Rareza en un estado puro y falta de concordancia._

* * *

**Luce.**

_"Oh, ¿Qué es eso? Una flor pisada"_

* * *

No hacía falta decirlo o gritarlo, porque él bien sabia que todo el gremio, no, todo Magnolia, estaba más que enterado de que _Lucy era Suya_, Suya en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Y sin embargo al parecer aquel idiota se hacia el ignorante, Se la pasaba jugando con ella, robándose las sonrisas que en un principio estaban dirigidas a él, Natsu. Y lo que más le enfurecía era que ella le seguía los pasos, gustaba de la compañía de alguien que no era él. Y eso le molestaba. Mucho.

_Lucy eres una traicionera._

Ella les reía a otros. Platicaba con otros. Y…besaba a otro.

…

–Luce ¿te gustaría ir a pescar conmigo? –Se esforzó en embozar la sonrisa más grande y sincera que pudo, aun que sabía de sobra la respuesta a su pregunta mucho antes de formularla. Lucy jugo nerviosamente con la pajilla de la malteada que Mirajane le había traído minutos antes y se sonrojo levemente.

–L-lo siento Natsu, hoy tengo planes con las chicas. –

_Lucy eres una mentirosa._

–Okey, será para la otra. –Él le revolvió el cabello amigablemente y ella sin saber lo que se avecinaba se alegro de tener un amigo tan estupendo.

…

–Me alegro de que estés aquí. –La voz de Lucy llego como un susurro asta en donde él estaba, Natsu observaba con un brillo incierto en sus ojos, la romántica escena. Lucy estaba abrazando a otro, Lucy estaba besando a otro, y aquel sujeto solo reía sin responder el _"Te Amo"_ que ella le había dedicado. Maldito. Maldito. Maldito.

_Lucy eres una tontita._

…

Los había seguido. Había observado con especial atención el momento en que entraron a ese lugar destinado solo para los amantes, aquel motel de paso. Y le había sonreído con especial odio a aquel sujeto en el momento en que vio como tocaba a _su Lucy, a su Lucy, Su Lucy._ Ensanchado aun más aquella mueca cuando sus ojos fueron testigos de cómo ella se entregaba por su propia voluntad.

_Oh, amor mío, te has portado muy mal._

…

–Nee~ Luce, ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? -su voz sonó accidentalmente con un especial canturreo. Ella simplemente le sonrió, tratando de evitar a toda costa verlo a los ojos

– ¿De qué hablas Natsu? –

–Anoche fui a tu casa a dormir, y no estabas. – Su voz sonaba cada vez más fuerte, provocando que algunos voltearan a verlos, pero al notar que el Dragnnel sonreía ampliamente volvieron a sus asuntos, nada grave podía suceder si aquel chico sonreía. Grave error.

–Es que me quede a dormir con las chicas, estaba demasiado cansada. –ella se mordió las uñas, centrado toda su atención en ese movimiento, para que nadie pudiera detectar sus nervios. Natsu le arrebato la mano de la boca, provocando en ella un pequeño saltito

– ¿Entonces todo está bien? –Se quedo muda por algunos segundos, procesando la pregunta, había notado un ligero timbre de enojo en ella, pero tan rápido como vino desecho aquella duda. Natsu nunca podría enojarse con ella, eran amigos ¿No?, Y los amigos nunca se…. Mentían. Sin embargo ella era un asco siendo una, Le mentía, le mentía constantemente a Natsu; Pero solo por esta vez, ella se guardaría aquel pequeño secreto solo para ella.

–Sí, todo está perfecto. –

_Lucy comparte conmigo tu engaño_

…

Aquella noche lo supo, Lucy era demasiado ingenua para ese mundo.

Solo ver aquel sujeto le revolvía el estomago en un torbellino de asco, y sin embargo un impulso lo obligo a seguirlo por todos esos callejones.

Y lo supo, lo vio todo. Ese Maldito había estado jugando con Lucy todo ese tiempo. Él hablaba con otra, él reía con otra y besaba a otra que no era Lucy; El descarado se atrevió a robarle su muñeca para luego tirarla e ir corriendo por otra mas, sin impórtale lo rota y sucia que la podría dejar.

Odio. Más odio. Muchísimo Odio

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, y con una terrorífica sonrisa pintada en su rostro, se acerco hasta él, un simple movimiento con la mano alerto a su acompañante y esta salió corriendo, dejándolos solos. Aquel sujeto sonrió soberbiamente, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo, Natsu lo esquivo velozmente implantándole un golpe en el abdomen, dejándolo sin aire; Se tiro encima de él, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos y aporreándolo en el cemento 1, 5 10, 15 veces.

Hasta que sus manos empezaron a temblarle y el charco rojo se hacía cada vez más grande. Natsu se carcajeo y salto de su lugar, sacudió en su ropa sus manos y dio una última patada a las costillas de aquel cuerpo que dejo de respirar.

…

Debía de ser cortes, tenía una gran noticia que darle a Lucy. Por primera vez toco la puerta y casi de inmediato escucho la afirmación de Lucy. Creo la sonrisa más feliz que pudo en su rostro e impacientemente espero su bienvenida.

Las bisagras sonaron como una carcajada lenta y melancólica en sus oídos, estaban felices por ellos. Y vio con una emoción indescriptible la expresión que se formo rápidamente en Lucy al verlo con la ropa y el rostro salpicados totalmente de sangre.

–Na-Natsu ¿Q-que has hecho? – Él sin poder responder solamente tomo la suave mano de ella, depositando en su puño un mechón de cabello, al parecer Lucy supo al instante a quien le pertenecía porque cayó al suelo , con la cara totalmente blanca y los ojos dilatados.

–Sabes Luce, al parecer yo no te puedo compartir. – y las bisagras volvieron a carcajearse cuando el cerro aquella puerta que impedía que ambos estuvieran juntos, en completa soledad.

* * *

**O sí, he regresado. La escuela y teatro me han tenido completamente ocupada, y lo seguirán haciendo por un largo largo tiempo. En parte es mi culpa, yo quería estudiar XD (Chavos, el saber lo es todo) Pero me daré mis escapadas y subiré mis Fanfic.**

**Boogieman13 si llegas a leer esto, muchas gracias por apoyarme en mis historias, y si no lo lees, pues ya que Xd**

** ¿Merezco un Review? **


End file.
